


The Queen of the North

by The_Snarkivist



Series: The Stark sisters find love [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bran is well... Bran, Brienne needs a hug, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Podrick is kind of a dork but super supportive of Brienne's identity, Sansa is super gay and had crushes on Yara Greyjoy and Marjorie Tyrell, non-detailed mention of past trauma, tv show only does not acknowledge the books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snarkivist/pseuds/The_Snarkivist
Summary: Sansa flushed with gratitude and smiled at Brienne. There it was again, that overpowering feeling deep within Sansa. She wanted to embrace Brienne; to cling to her; lay her head onto that proud chest; to hear her steady heartbeat through her armor; and reach her arm up and run her fingers through Brienne's golden hair..._____________________Seeing Brienne in a vulnerable situation awakens feelings in Sansa
Relationships: Podrick Payne & Brienne of Tarth friendship, Sansa Stark/Brienne of Tarth
Series: The Stark sisters find love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943944
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Winterfell

**Brienne**

She had forgotten to put on shoes as she chased after Jaime. It only now registered that the cold was seeping into her feet. Damnit. She stomped back to her chambers. Angrily she wiped at the useless tears that had spilled in that pointless conversation. Imagine thinking she could change his mind? And sobbing? Who was she? This was hardly behaviour worthy of Ser Brienne of Tarth.

Was all of this worth crying over? Jaime was undoubtedly a good man - despite his self-pitying monologue - and those were in short supply. It was such a stupid waste for him to ride off to certain death. She felt the wrongness of it keenly.

Maybe it was all the death that drove her to tears. Usually she just got on and tried not to think about it. Warriors don't obsess over the lives cut short all around them, at least not the successful ones. Was this post-coital ruminating on mortality a sign she was past it as a warrior? No, that was unacceptable. If she lost her edge, who would protect the Stark women? Well, woman, Arya had certainly proven she was beyond requiring anyone's help.

Brienne had reached her room and slammed the door with a satisfying thud. She pulled a chair over to the fire and stretched out her feet that were all pins-and-needles now that the feeling was returning to them. Suddenly she had an alarming thought: what if Lady Sansa had witnessed her pleading with Jaime? She felt shame burn on her cheeks. After all that Sansa had been through at the hands of men far more vicious than Jaime Lannister? Would she laugh at Brienne for being reduced to tears by a man, who was never really hers anyway, slinking away from her bed?

Lady Sansa was so compassionate though. Brienne couldn't imagine her being that cruel. The thought of those sparkling blue eyes crinkling in mirth and a genuine smile forming on Sansa's porcelain face would not be unwelcome. The Lady hardly smiled anymore. She had always been so serious since Brienne had known her. Even after the undead army was vanquished, she remained stone-faced. Her thoughts were no doubt turning to the threats farther south.

But still, what if she had witnessed Brienne's uncharacteristic display in the courtyard? Would Sansa begin to lose faith in her protector? That thought upset Brienne way more than Jaime's desertion and ridiculous sacrifice. She squared her shoulders and held her head up. There was no time to mourn Jaime or even be embarrassed about how their encounter had left her a bit off balance. She had the lady of Winterfell to protect and fight for.

**Sansa**

"I'm so thankful for this sun," Sansa said. She looked out from the battlements. "We've had enough darkness lately.”

"Indeed, my lady."

Brienne stood behind her to the side. She held her customary head up, shoulders back, alert and ready to spring into action pose. She was hiding it well. But if you looked more closely - or knew Brienne as Sansa did - there were signs that all was not well with the knight. She had a shoulder a bit slumped here; fading bruising around her eyes that didn't quite shine like they used to there. Had the battle gotten to her? Brienne had been in the thick of it for that very long night. Surely that had to take a toll.

But Sansa guessed it had a bit more to do with the useless son of that horrible nest of vipers that was the Lannisters. If that wastrel showed his face at Winterfell again Sansa would figure out how to wield a sword and cut his other arm off herself. How dare he reduce her strong, loyal protector to tears like that. How dare he break Brienne's heart.

It was a long time since she had slept a full night and had taken to wandering the castle without a candle so she could memorize its many hallways and passages in case she needed to make a quick escape. She had been out on a balcony when she heard voices very early that morning. Creeping along to get a better look she realized she was watching the fickle Jaime Lannister trying to sneak off back to his sister and Brienne tearfully begging him to stay.

She had been so unnerved by Brienne's tears – her golden hair disheveled and falling into her face – that she nearly knocked over some cups abandoned from the celebration the night before. She had never seen Brienne cry. She'd seen her righteously angry at the men who had harmed Sansa. She had seen the shame and regret in her eyes for not being able to stop it. But tears were new. Sansa wanted to run down to the courtyard that very minute and knock Jaime off his horse. She also felt a stranger feeling that she couldn't quite name. Something almost like jealousy.

"Do you think they can succeed now? With only one dragon?"

Brienne's words startled Sansa out of her reverie. Brienne was giving her that look she often did when she rightly guessed Sansa was being swallowed by her painful memories. That look that said, "I don't think you want to talk about it so let me distract you from those dark thoughts."

Brienne seemed to always know when Sansa was going to a dark place. She would stiffen and subtly move closer to Sansa. Her hand would be ready to grab her sword. All when Sansa uncontrollably flinched as men around her got too close or too amorous.

"I worry that they can win, but at what cost," Sansa replied. She turned to face Brienne. The wind on the battlements had freed a lock of Brienne's white gold hair. Sansa was struck with the strangest urge to smooth it back behind Brienne's ear and skim her hand along Brienne's cheek. Where did that impulse come from? Sansa balled her hand into a fist. The woman was still mourning the loss of her golden-handed lover. There was simply no way she wanted the little girl she had pledged to protect getting all affectionate with her.

"The costs are too high either way," Brienne's eyes seemed to search her face as if for permission for what she was about to say. "I hate that they did not take your advice. You were right, things could have gone differently."

Sansa nodded. There was so much she wanted to say. She wanted to vent her anger and frustration. To rage against the looks that Jon gave her that said, "You're blinded by your resentment towards my lover." To point out how he stopped listening to her the second Daenerys walked into a room. And worst of all the way he - and all of the men but for perhaps Tyrion - saw her as the spoiled little Stark girl thinking about dresses and hair. But she didn't want to ask Brienne to take sides against men she fought beside.

She sighed and instead said, "But they didn't. You and I shall have to clean up their mess again, won't we? "

"Always, my lady. I am here for you."

Sansa flushed with gratitude and smiled at Brienne. There it was again, that overpowering feeling deep within Sansa. She wanted to embrace Brienne; to cling to her; lay her head onto that proud chest; to hear her steady heartbeat through her armor; and reach her arm up and run her fingers through Brienne's golden hair...

Where was this coming from? Sansa had known that she had no interest in bedding men anymore for quite some time. But the realization that she did want to bed women was newer. It probably went back to her more than sisterly feelings for Marjorie Tyrell. But she kept this to herself because the North wasn't known for tolerance. So she hid her longing fascination with the proud Northern women who served the family at feasts lest she be the subject of ugly gossip. Her power would protect her from any real threats but she couldn’t bear to be talked about in disgusting ways behind her back. She'd heard the humiliating jokes about Renly Baratheon and the lewd comments the men made about Yara Greyjoy.

Yara Greyjoy. The fact that Sansa had not met the Lady of the Iron Islands did not prevent her from being a frequent guest star in Sansa's fantasies. Yara would be confident and take control. But would Yara be annoyed that Sansa's only experience was in her quite vivid imagination?

Despite her robust fantasy life, Sansa had never considered Brienne as an object of her considerable desire. Her strong posture and glowing blond hair certainly made her beautiful. And she was no doubt the most honourable and loyal person in all the Seven Kingdoms. But Sansa had never considered her that way. She had assumed that Brienne was betrothed to her mission. She thought that Brienne would never allow romantic feelings to distract her.

And yet. There she was last night, sobbing in her bare feet on the snow because the horrible man had gone back to his sister. It made her seem so vulnerable. And it awakened a fierce protectiveness in Sansa. She had had to grip the banister of the balcony to prevent herself from running down to the courtyard and gathering Brienne up in her arms. But everything she knew about Brienne told her that she wouldn't want anyone, least of all the little girl she had pledged to protect, to see her like this. So she silently withdrew to the interior of the castle to give Brienne privacy. Since then Sansa had noticed thoughts of Brienne slowly and steadily invading her mind.

Realizing that she had once again made the silence awkward, Sansa took a risk and reached up to lay a hand on Brienne’s shoulder.

"I know you are. And I appreciate it. I am grateful for your service."

At this she was gifted with one of Brienne's beatific smiles. It lit up her whole face. And Sansa wanted to kiss her but settled for a genuine smile in return before she made an excuse for a swift exit. She didn't trust herself to stay any longer.

**Brienne**

This day was a strange one Brienne thought as she practiced her swordcraft. Swinging the heavy dull practice blade at a wooden pillar was supposed to be taking her mind off of things. I was supposed to focus her on her movements. But instead her mind wandered all over the place. Perhaps if she had taken up Podrick's offer to spar she could focus better. She just couldn't face the pity in his eyes when he looked at her.

Then using the surge of anger she made several rough slashes at the pillar, grunting with effort. If Podrick was pitying her, what were the rest of the men thinking? Exalting that the lady knight was humiliated, brought down a peg. The thoughts made her slash harder. Almost out of breath she sensed a presence nearby and turned to look.

"I think you got him." Sansa said dryly, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the pillar. She had noticed that Sansa looked at her in a different way lately. It wasn't pity, after everything she'd been through Sansa hated pity more than anyone. Brienne couldn't place the look and it troubled her.

"Sorry for getting carried away, my lady. I have to be ready."

"I think you are ready." Sansa considered her for a moment, then said, "You're better than him, you know. He doesn't even begin to deserve you."

Brienne felt her cheeks turn red and she looked down, embarrassed. "He would agree with you. But he has a lot of worth," she mumbled. "His suicide mission to King's Landing is so wasteful. He can't beat Cersei."

"Well, that we agree on. I have my doubts that he's even going to try. She has a powerful draw for him. But I was speaking of you. You deserve someone who loves you and themselves." Sansa stepped towards Brienne. "Don't let him take that from you. You are too valuable."

Brienne's head was buzzing. She had never known how to respond to attention, she would run towards ten snarling white walkers with sword raised but kind words made her want to run and hide under a bed.

But there was something about Sansa that strangely put her at ease. She didn't shrink from Sansa's attention, in fact she found she craved it. This morning when Sansa had put her delicate but firm hand on Brienne's shoulder she had felt so many things. And when Sansa gave her the rarest of smiles - one where the light reached her eyes - Brienne had felt it deep in her stomach. This attention must be Sansa's way of trying to help heal Brienne after an emotionally devastating few days so she would be battle ready. What else could be behind this? And it would certainly be foolish to ascribe any other motive. But Brienne found that she hoped there was something else.

Brienne?" Sansa's soft but powerful voice snapped Brienne out of her reverie. "This is all so dangerous. We've got through so much, you and I. What I mean to say is, please don't die."

Sansa's eyes were large as she looked pleadingly at Brienne.

"My Lady, I would never abandon my duty to you like that."

"Can I hug you?"

Brienne was almost knocked off her feet by the request. The last few days had been very hard and she could see that Sansa needed something to fortify her. With her sister and half brother in so much danger she must be very uneasy. Brienne swelled with pride that Lady Sansa still trusted her to continue her pledge of protection to the Starks.

"Of course my Lady." Brienne held her arms out and Sansa went to her and wrapped her arms around Brienne. She was wearing her practice padding not her armour so she felt Sansa's softness against her. Cautiously she wrapped her own arms around Sansa. She had the scent of spiced oranges and cedar. Brienne breathed in and hoped this would never end.

"Thank you." Sansa pulled away, much to Brienne's chagrin. But then she put her hand to Brienne's face and gently stroked her cheek. Brienne felt all this throughout her body. She felt alive and tingly in a way she hadn't before, not even with Jaime.

"I don't know where this ends. A very evil and thoughtless man told me that it wouldn't end happily. He's probably right. But know this. No matter how this ends you have acted as bravely and honourably as befits your title. You are a good woman, Brienne of Tarth. One of the best." With that Sansa reached up on her tippy toes and kissed Brienne on the cheek.

Brienne was speechless. She could only stare dumbfounded as Sansa left the courtyard. The feeling of Sansa's soft lips on her cheek was almost too much for her. And yet she wanted more. She also wanted to hold Sansa again.

Where did these feelings come from? They were not like what she felt for Jaime, they were much stronger. She blushed madly as she realized the conversation had made her wet between her legs. This was all so new and confusing. She had only had sex for the first time two nights ago and now she felt a powerful and intense longing to lie with a woman. Not just a woman, THE woman.

But surely Sansa was not interested in women. Or even if she was, she was not interested in Brienne. She probably saw her as a sexless lump. No one looked at Brienne and thought about sex. Well except maybe Tormund. She very much wished he would stop thinking about that when he looked at her and actually that he would stop looking at her full stop. But what if Sansa saw her this way? A little sizzle of fear mixed with excitement hit her stomach.

_Three Days Later_

**Sansa**

Sansa paced back and forth. She wanted to kick something. She wanted to scream. All of those things would not help her do what she had to do. Nor would they make her impossible task any less horrible. But worse she had no time to waste hating the news she had to deliver because all those bored soldiers hanging about the castle had nothing to do but drink and gossip.

This was terrible news and she didn’t want anyone else but herself to break it to Brienne. There was nothing for it. She straightened up and walked out of her chambers to Brienne's room.

She knocked loudly on the door, once again cursing the universe that she had to deliver the bad news to Brienne.

The door flew open and Brienne stood in the doorway, her hair in slight disarray. She was pulling her robe closed over a thin nightgown. Sansa could almost see the outline of one of Brienne's breasts. She fought the desire to push Brienne into the room and onto the bed and mount her right there.

"I apologize for the late hour. May I come in?"

Brienne must have seen the grave look on her face because she said, "Oh no, is it Arya? Or Jon?"

Sansa's heart gave a little twist that Brienne's first thoughts were of Sansa's sister and half-brother. "No, thankfully they are both alive. Though Jon has been captured. It's rather a long story. You should probably sit down."

They both sat on the bed. Sansa tried to compose herself. "I received a very detailed raven from Arya. Things have... Well things have gone to shit in King's Landing. Daenarys attacked the Iron fleet and disabled it handily, then she and Drogon destroyed all the other defenses on the city walls. The whole city surrendered.”

She paused. How would she even describe all this? “They were ringing the bells of capitulation for fucks sake. Anyway, apparently Daenarys snapped and began to methodically burn innocent women and children and destroy the entire city before she got to the Red Keep."

Sansa registered the utter shock on Brienne's face, "I know how you feel. This doesn't make any sense. I never liked that woman but I did not think her capable of THIS. All of her past violence has been directed at fellow combatants not innocents. But my dear heart, it gets worse.”

She looked down at her hands. “After this Tyrion resigned as Hand, so she imprisoned him. Jon went to see him and Tyrion talked Jon into murdering her. He did. But then because he's Jon he confessed right away. Did I mention that Drogon melted the Iron Throne and flew off with Daenarys's corpse? So, Jon and Tyrion are being held by Grey Worm and the Unsullied. But sweet Brienne, I have left the worst part for you till last."

Brienne nodded to say, go on.

"Jaime got to the Red Keep and was trying to get Cersei out when they were both killed by falling bricks."

Brienne stood up and turned away from Sansa. Sansa gave her space to take it in. She hated Jaime so much at this point. How did you have the love of this magnificent woman and then throw it away for your evil sister? The same evil sister who only days ago sent a scummy mercenary to try and kill you and your brother.

Sansa was so jealous of that man. She would never treat Brienne like that. She would cherish her every day and be there for her through it all. Except that she would never get the chance to do that because Brienne had given her heart to that incestuous moron and would never see Sansa that way.

Brienne turned around, her eyes were shiny but she was not crying like she did when Jaime left. 

“It is such a waste.” She said carefully. “He was better than that. All that growth he went through. He didn’t massacre all those soldiers when he could have. He fought the Whites so bravely to protect Winterfell. It is a shame he threw all of that away to return to his sister.”

She knelt in front of Sansa. “I know he was never really mine, you know?” She said ruefully. “He was always Cersei’s. But it is just that he was so much better than that, you know? I hate to see someone return to bad habits like a drunkard who hasn’t touched a bottle in years but then takes a drink. I am so sad his better nature didn’t win.” Then Brienne did cry but not sobs like the other night. More restrained tears.

“Oh Brienne,” Sansa hoped her tone was sufficiently soothing. She was so angry at so many people: Jon, Daenarys, Tyrion, but mostly Jaime. But Brienne needed her to be comforting. And Brienne had been there so often when she needed someone. 

“None of this makes any sense. All of these people seem to have lost their minds the way they are acting. But we’re still here, aren’t we? We always survive the fools, the power-hungry tyrants. We’re survivors and we’re tough, right?” She smoothed her hand up and down on Brienne’s back.

Brienne gave her a dark smile. “Can I give you a hug?”

“Of course,” Sansa said as Brienne had done a few days ago. Brienne wrapped her arms around Sansa as she was kneeling her head reached to Sansa’s chest. Sansa hoped her thick corset would hide the sound of her heart beating so quickly. Feeling Brienne this close to her was making her feel things that were very inappropriate for this moment. 

Brienne in her dressing gown with tears in her eyes made Sansa feel incredibly protective. She stroked Brienne’s head, feeling the softness of that golden hair as she ran her fingers through it.

After too short of a time for Sansa’s liking Brienne pulled back a little and stared up at Sansa. Sansa could not resist, she moved her hand from the back of Brienne’s head to her cheek, stroking it so gently. She wiped one lonely tear that trailed down Brienne’s cheek. The bruise from fighting the White Walkers was almost completely gone. And Brienne’s skin was surprisingly soft and smooth for someone so accustomed to battle.

Brienne put her calloused hand on Sansa’s gently. Sansa could see nervousness in Brienne’s eyes but also something else, something a little more primal. Brienne’s fingers enclosed around Sansa’s hand and brought it with the utmost care and tenderness to her lips and kissed it.

“My Lady?” Brienne said, her voice thick.

Sansa realized with delight that Brienne was asking permission, saying that Sansa could choose to do this or not. Sansa knew that unlike the men who she had survived she had a choice with Brienne. If she said no or even shook her head slightly, Brienne would immediately withdraw. She would not skulk around the castle treating Sansa like garbage because of the rejection. But Sansa had no intention of rejecting her. In fact, she didn’t think she could bear the thought of this not going further.

“Yes.” Sansa looked her straight in the eye and dared her to go on.

Brienne smiled as she stood up and sat beside Sansa on the bed and turned to face her. Sansa turned to and they sat so close yet somehow so impossibly far away. Brienne raised her hand and began to stroke Sansa’s hair. And then, Sansa couldn’t have said which one of them closed the gap - perhaps they both moved - their lips met.

Brienne’s lips were surprisingly soft and so warm. She kissed with purpose but was not aggressive or pushy. Sansa slid her tongue along Brienne’s upper lip and took the answering moan as permission to go farther and worked her tongue into Brienne’s mouth.

It was heavenly, she couldn’t believe how good this could feel. But they were disrupted by the sound of footsteps running down the hall.

“There’s no time,” Sansa said, pulling away. She was aware that someone, probably stupid Podrick, would be knocking at Brienne’s door soon to tell her the tragic news about Jaime. Damnit, Sansa didn’t want to think about that waste of pretty eyes right now. And she didn’t want to stop kissing Brienne. 

“My heart, there isn’t time. We have to get ready to leave. We must sail to King’s Landing to negotiate for Tyrion and Jon. You and I must go – if we leave it to the other’s they may lose their heads – literally.”

Brienne looked a little crestfallen. “Of course my Lady. I will dress and be ready within minutes.”

Sansa got up to leave but stopped and turned back at the door. “To be continued?” she asked. She was annoyed at how fragile her voice sounded. She wanted it to sound flippant and flirty - as if suggesting a bit of fun - not to imply she needed this; that she couldn’t bear it to not be continued - which of course was the truth.


	2. The Road to King's Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they head towards King's Landing, Sansa and Brienne deepen their connection.

**Brienne**

Brienne tried to stretch whilst riding her horse. They had ridden most of the day without breaks because of the urgency of the mission and she had the aches to prove it. Hopefully they would stop soon and make camp as night was quickly approaching. She looked ahead to see the carriage with Sansa and Bran safely inside. She hoped the Lady was comfortable. 

Then because it had been a long day and she deserved something good, she let her thoughts slide to Sansa and the most confusing and amazing morning. She was sad that Jaime was dead. She supposed she had loved him. But really it was the waste of a perfectly good fighter and his failure to fight for his inner goodness that bothered her. She found she couldn’t mourn him as a widow would mourn a fallen husband. Her mind was too filled with thoughts of Sansa. Sansa had become achingly beautiful. She was not the sad little girl that Brienne had first met. There was a steeliness in her eyes. She seemed so endlessly mature. Those who didn’t know her no doubt thought her cold. An ice princess of the North. But Brienne could only think of her warm lips and the tenderness with which she approached their kissing.

Brienne had never really given much thought to sex or who she was attracted to. Her life had been all about her duty and training, there was no time to fall in love. Jaime had been such a friend. She had enjoyed being near him and fighting alongside him. But there was never this burning need. She felt the lack of Sansa like a physical ache. That Sansa could not ride a horse alongside her (she had tried but the other knights felt it beneath a princess but mostly they wanted Sansa to make sure Bran was ok) was physically painful. 

She had never really considered sleeping with women before this. Now it was all she could think of, well one specific woman anyway. She had also never really thought about sleeping with anyone till Jaime knighted her. Had Sansa done this before? She was very good at it but she also seemed just as nervous as Brienne. 

Brienne shifted again in her saddle. She was anxious to stop for the day. Would there be time to slip away with Sansa? Would Sansa even want that? She was all full of hope. 

**Sansa**

Sansa carefully opened the flap of her tent and scanned the area around it. Was everyone finally asleep? It had taken long enough. It had been four nights since that glorious kiss with Brienne. And there had been no chance for a repeat since then. The first few nights stupid Podrick had insisted he should share a tent with Brienne since he was her squire. The third morning Brienne had loudly complained of Podrick's snoring and asked him to share with another of the men so she could get some proper sleep. However, that night the men decided to drink heavily into the night. 

Sansa made it very clear in the morning that this was not acceptable; especially not tonight since they would reach King's Landing by afternoon and she was not about to lead a group of hung over simpletons into such an important show of force. She also made sure to wake up the camp an hour earlier than usual and rode slightly farther than planned so all of them would be exhausted tonight. This was the last night before they reached King's Landing. Who knew what would happen there? There was no telling if they would survive and she was not going to her grave without kissing Brienne one more time. 

So that day when they had stopped for lunch she strode with purpose over to where Brienne was looking incredibly bored by one of Podrick's endless stories. 

"Ser Brienne. May I speak to you? I want to run some tactical scenarios by you since we arrive tomorrow."

Brienne jumped up with a clatter of armour. "Yes my Lady. I have some thoughts." 

They walked briskly out of earshot. 

"Tell me what you think of this strategy? You stay up till these louts have fallen asleep and I will sneak out, come to your tent, and give the most earth-shattering orgasm you've had in your life?" 

Brienne let out a little "oh! " but mostly remained outwardly composed. 

"That seems like the most prudent course of action," she replied. 

"Good. I am going to make you scream." And with that she strode off. 

The camp was quiet, all the idiots seemed to be fast asleep, probably the sentries as well which was not advisable with an angry dragon on the loose but it couldn't be helped. Sansa crept out and across the back of the encampment to Brienne's tent. 

"Are you awake dear one?" she whispered against the tent. 

The flap quickly opened and she slipped inside. Brienne was a vision in her opaque night dress, Sansa could almost see the outline of her breasts in the candlelight, it made her mouth water. 

Suddenly awkward, Brienne stepped back, as if unsure what to do. "You are quite dressed," she observed. 

"I couldn't very well sneak across camp in my under-things," Sansa replied. "But you, on the other hand, it should be illegal how fetching you look."

Brienne's pale skin turned a pleasingly bright red.

Sansa stepped closer till they stood face to face. "Can I kiss you?" 

"I think I will die if you don't," replied Brienne breathlessly. 

Sansa reached her hand around to the back of Brienne's head and gently pulled her in. Brienne's lips felt even softer than before and tasted vaguely of the sun from the long day outside. Brienne slid her hands around Sansa's waist and pulled her closer. 

They kissed passionately as Sansa gently guided Brienne so she was lying on the bedroll and Sansa climbed astride her. Brienne ran her hands up and down Sansa’s rigid leather bodice. She cursed herself for not just throwing on a shirt for her trip through the camp. She could have just said that she was going to the privy. 

She broke the kiss despite Brienne’s discontented whimper and began to kiss her neck, this was rewarded by more moans of pleasure from Brienne who was now running her fingers through Sansa’s long hair and gripping her head in desire. Sansa slowly moved down and deftly untied the stays at the top of Brienne’s nightdress. She pulled the gown open, revealing Brienne’s shining white skin and her perfectly formed breasts. Her erect pink nipples were hard little nubs. Sansa gently circled one with her tongue while lightly circling the other with her other hand.

“Sansa, I… uh… oh please don’t stop!” Brienne breathed out helplessly as Sansa raised to her head to make sure Brienne was ok. 

She resumed her attention. But moved her hand from Brienne’s breast to skim across the light fabric of her night dress, down to her knees where she bunched the fabric in her fist and gently pulled upwards to, then she slid her hand down, trailing her fingers slowly up Brienne’s leg till she reached her sex. It was warm and moist as she gently slipped a finger inside, stroking the walls of her labia.

“OH!” Brienne cried out, almost in surprise. “yes, there, please. Keep going, please!”

Sansa smiled and continued to work her finger back and forth on the little mound of flesh that made Brienne writhe in ecstasy. She had never done this to another person before but had done it enough on herself that it was easy to figure out. 

Brienne had completely lost control and was thrashing and groaning and oh the look on her face. Sansa had never seen anything so wanton and delicious. Then Brienne’s let out the most beautiful scream of pleasure, her head thrown back with eyes and mouth wide open as she came. Sansa sat back and gently removed her finger, suddenly struck by curiosity she put it in her mouth and licked. A wicked smile curled on her face as she saw Brienne watching her in awe. “You are delicious, my dear.” She said. 

She moved so she was lying beside Brienne who had pulled a blanket around herself in modesty. “Are you alright?” She asked. 

“Yes, of course, yes. Thank you for… It was so much better than… Well, different but also better. And, oh should I… I mean, for you?” She started to get up. But then once again the sound of footsteps interrupted them. 

"Ser Brienne! Are you okay in there?" It was fucking Podrick, because of course it was. 

"Just a dream Podrick. I am fine."

"Are you sure? Would you like me to stand guard outside? Or can I get you something? Ale? Coco? Warm coco always chases my nightmares away!" 

"Coco sounds lovely, thank you Podrick." 

When his footsteps retreated Brienne said, "It's really quite sweet. He tries so hard to take care of me. It's like he thinks I'm his dottering old Mum." She rolled her eyes but Sansa could see the warmth in Brienne's face, Sansa suspected the familial feelings ran both ways. 

"Well, time again is our enemy. How long do you think Ser Third Wheel is going to take to make the coco? " Sansa sighed with annoyance. Sansa wanted to rip all her clothes off and have Brienne ravish her too but Podrick was probably the Seven Kingdom's fastest coco maker or something. 

" You have time to get back to your tent." 

"OK. I will have to leave you now then. But sweet one,” Sansa leaned over and kissed Brienne’s forehead. “I want to come back to this. When it’s all settled I want to have you properly. And you me. Do you… I mean, is that something you want too?”

Brienne nodded, playing with a strand of Sansa's auburn hair. "It is the only thing I want."

**Brienne**

They were about to set forth. Brienne checked her pack to make sure everything was there. She knew she was grinning like an idiot. She simply couldn't help it. Every thought now brought her back to last night. Sansa had been so gentle but so assured. It was taking most of her considerable willpower to not march up to Sansa and kiss her in front of everyone. But Sansa did not want that. 

As if her thoughts had magically conjured her Sansa appeared. 

"I asked Bran if we were going to survive. He said it wasn't for me to know. So that's no help. But then he said, 'but you'll get a chance to finish what you started last night.'" She glanced over and saw Podrick in earshot. "So you know, watch out when we get to King's Landing, we'll finish that chess game. And I will win."

"I imagine you will. You are so VERY good at chess. Do you play it often? Is that how you had me... cursing your superior chess playing ability?" 

Sansa winked with mirth in her eyes, "Beginner's luck. I have never played a single game of chess in my life. Except with myself. But don't worry, given a bit more time I think you could make me curse your superior chess playing ability too." 

Brienne nearly giggled. The metaphor was stretched very thin and no doubt Podrick knew what was going on. He'd given her a look when he brought the coco and he would have to be blind not to notice that Brienne and Sansa wore remarkably similar wide grins all morning. 

"Also, Bran knows about our chess games which is a bit creepy but he seems just as unconcerned about it as anything."

"I know about your chess games too." Podrick suddenly said moving to stand beside Brienne. "And I want you both to know," he continued putting a collegial hand on Brienne's shoulder. "I am so happy for you and fully support your chess game. I hope it lasts for years to come." 

Sansa gave him a look that said, "Fucking Podrick." But then she saw the beginnings of tears of happiness forming in Brienne's eyes and she softened her expression to a smile. 

"Thank you Podrick," she was trying hard not to cry. "That means so much to me. You are the best squire a knight could hope for." And they both turned to embrace each other. 

"We leave shortly." Sansa said as she began to walk away. "Please stay safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!


	3. King's Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of changes at King's Landing - will Sansa and Brienne's burgeoning relationship survive them?

**Sansa**

"How did you manage that trickery?" 

Sansa turned at the voice and found herself looking at Yara Greyjoy in the flesh. She had only just met her for the first time hours before when the Lords and Ladies gathered to negotiate with Grey Worm. Yara was as gorgeous as she had imagined and had even more swagger than she had pictured. They had just left the very strange negotiations where Bran ended up King and Sansa had separated the North from the other Kingdoms. 

"I just asked for autonomy and I got it. The North has never been well served by the Seven Kingdoms. You could have asked for autonomy as well." 

"Feels like you Starks are running the whole game." Yara got right into her face. But Sansa didn't back down. 

"That's because we're good at it." 

Yara gave her an assessing look. "You're all right Sansa Stark. Recon you'll make a good Queen. Decided ruling isn't for me. I think I might go off wandering. No family to keep me on the Iron Islands now. I’m going to go explore what’s west of here. Get a boat and just keep sailing."

"I don't know if you know that your brother helped me escape from Ramsey Boulton. He was a good man. I am so sorry for your loss. He died honourably." 

Yara nodded, briefly overcome by sadness. "I loved him so much. He grew from my dopey little brother to," her voice cracked, "a hero. I miss him so much." 

"I do too." 

Yara squared her shoulders and wiped a tear from her cheek. "So Queen of the North. You got plans now? How about a drink with old Lady Greyjoy?" she said as she raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

Sansa glanced over to Brienne who looked ravishing in her armour. Brienne had been subtly watching their conversation, her hand on her sword in case Yara got too aggressive. Sansa couldn't help it, making eye contact with Brienne put a silly grin on her face, Brienne smiled back. 

"Oh, I see," Yara grinned conspiratorially at Sansa. "I like your taste." 

Sansa blushed a little. "I like it too. And I like her even more. But if I didn't have that gorgeous knight who stole my heart waiting for me, I would take you up on that drink. Some day let's have a drink together, and I do mean just a drink, just as friends, to swap war stories?" 

"Yes, I would like that very much."

**Brienne**

Brienne sighed as she eased out of her armour. What a very long and strange few days. They had gone to negotiate for Tyrion and Jon's release once they arrived in King's Landing. The negotiations quickly turned into Tyrion suggesting everyone vote Bran in as King and Sansa keeping the North autonomous. She wasn't sure how it had all happened. Somehow with Sansa and Arya being reunited and many other things to do, there hadn’t been a chance to see Sansa in private. 

That afternoon Arya and Jon had left Kings Landing. Before Brienne had time to check in with Sansa about how she was doing,  Tyrion and Bran had cornered her to ask her to be Captain of the King's Guard. It was a huge honour but one that would keep her in King's Landing away from Sansa. She was stammering about her sworn duties when Sansa had walked over. 

"Sansa, help us convince Brienne that she should be Captain of the King's Guard. She'll listen to you." 

"There is no braver knight in all the Kingdoms." Sansa said with a subtle hint of sadness. 

"But as I was trying to say, I am sworn to protect my Lady, the Queen of the North. I cannot do that from King's Landing. You must understand, a knight’s duty is everything."

"Surely there is no danger in Winterfell anymore? And perhaps you have not realized but Lady Sansa has grown and matured and can perhaps defend herself better than any of us can. Surely it is an insult to portray her as a weakling in need of protection." Brienne had forgotten what a sanctimonious jerk Tyrion could be. 

"I do not doubt Sansa's ability to defend herself. I am sworn to her, only she can release this promise."

"Well, sounds like it's settled, we all agree that Sansa can protect herself, so she has only to say the words and Brienne will be Captain of the King’s guard and I can go get a drink. Sansa?" 

"What does Bran think?" Sansa had asked. Brienne had wished she'd said she needed Brienne but deep down Brienne knew that Sansa really didn't need her. 

Everyone turned to Bran. "The promise must be released. There must be a choice." He said disinterestedly. 

"Very well.” Sansa looked daggers at her brother but said, “I Sansa Stark, Queen of the North, release you of your oath to me and Arya. All actions now must be of your choosing." 

"Very good. This has all worked splendidly. Brienne, come with us, we need to talk about rebuilding King’s Landing.” Tyrion motioned to Brienne. She looked back sadly at Sansa as they whisked her away, Sansa’s expression was unreadable. 

Brienne had struggled to keep it together through the interminable meeting. Her thoughts were not at the table. Perhaps this was just a bit of fun for Sansa? Brienne found it was very much not for her. Her heart had not felt this battered when Jaime left. The loss of this felt insurmountable. But she would not let any more men who didn't care about her see her tears. 

When the meeting finally ended she trudged to her chamber. On the way she noticed the room with the Book of Knights. Jaime had spoken of this book so often, she thought it would be the kind thing to do one last good deed for his memory. 

Now out of her armour Brienne sagged. She sat listlessly on her bed. Perhaps that part of her life was over. She had enjoyed incredible pleasure and that would last her the rest of her days. She could use the memories to bring herself off all of those lonely nights in King’s Landing. 

And anyway, maybe the separation was for the best, perhaps Sansa had moved on, she seemed very impressed by Yara Greyjoy. That woman was stunning. Sansa would be happy. That was surely all that mattered? 

But the more Brienne thought about it, the more she realized that it wasn’t enough. Those memories, that she cherished, would not get her through the loneliness of being the only woman in the King’s Guard, the frustration of dealing with Tyrion’s bossiness, Bran’s disinterested proclamations, and apparently Bron was on the council too? No memory of pleasure, no matter how vivid and beautiful was enough to get through Bron talking about brothels at every meeting. 

And then there was a knock at her door. “Yes?” she called out, the door wasn’t locked and she had no energy to open the door. It was probably Podrick anyway, perhaps with an endless story that would take her mind off her woes.

The door opened and Sansa slid in. She looked miserable. “I take my duty as a Queen very seriously,” she said. “But do not mistake me, I  _ hate  _ it.” 

So she hadn’t moved on. Brienne felt stupid for ever doubting Sansa. Sansa, as strong and fierce as she was, felt that she couldn’t say no to her brother and to her ex-husband. Brienne knew how Sansa’s mind worked. She would have gamed out all the angles and decided that arguing for Brienne to stay would have benefited her personally but the insult to Bran would have negatively impacted all of Winterfell. But Brienne could see on her face how much she resented doing the right thing. 

“It’s okay. We’ll always have that night in the tent.” Brienne smiled sadly and patted the bed beside her. “Come sit with me.”

Sansa almost ran to the bed and wrapped her arms around Brienne as she sat. “I don’t want you to stay. But what can I do?” she said despondently into Brienne’s shoulder.

Brienne held onto Sansa with one hand and stroked her hair with her other. “We’ll think of something. You can invent reasons to visit King’s Landing – state visits, or something. To see your brother?”

“They will be short and far in between, my darling. It is the way it has to be but it has decimated my heart.”

Brienne disentangled herself from Sansa and got up to lock the door. “Then let us be together one last time.” She said sitting back on the bed. 

“Oh yes!” Sansa reached over and deftly untied the strings from Brienne’s shirt and reached down and lifted it off of her. “I need to remember all of you in great detail.” She said as she trailed her fingers along Brienne’s chest up and down. Pausing to pinch her nipples lightly. 

The movement was casual but it was like her hands were on fire, Brienne could barely stand the surge of pleasure this simple movement awoke in her. She let out a whimper. “Do you like it when I touch you?” Sansa had that wicked look in her eyes.

“You set me on fire my Lady. If there is a knock, ignore it. I think I will die if we don’t finish this.” Brienne put her hand to Sansa’s face and stroked her impossibly smooth cheek. “Your dress seems less complicated today.”

Sansa laughed, pulling her hands away she turned her back to Brienne. “Undo the clasps along the back and then untie the fastening at the bottom and pull the strings loose.” 

Brienne diligently went to work on the dress. She had to concentrate hard to stop her hands from shaking. Finally her work was rewarded and the opened the bodice to reveal the impossibly smooth and white skin of Sansa’s back. Cautiously she ran a finger from her neck down her spine as Sansa arched her back with delight. 

“For a warrior your hands are so gentle and tender.” She said, her voice low with lust. 

She turned around, her bodice loose to reveal the tops of her round breasts. She took Brienne’s face in her hands. “Why didn’t this happen sooner? I want more time with you. I want to see the summer sun on your face and the bright winter snow reflected there too. I don’t know how I can return to Winterfell without you.” 

With that she leaned in and kissed Brienne with such force and passion that it knocked both of them to the bed. Her lips worked magic on Brienne, she could feel that kiss in her groin. She groaned in pleasure as Sansa slid her tongue into Brienne’s mouth, gently licking at her tongue and teeth. 

Sansa broke away to take a breath and looked down at Brienne, her eyes were dark with passion. “You are perfect my knight, my protector.” She reached down and removed her bodice revealing her creamy skin, her nipples dark and erect. Brienne reached out to touch her but Sansa was already moving away. “Soon. But if I don’t do this right now, I think I am going to explode.” 

She slid down to Brienne’s pants, quickly untying the drawstring so they loosened and pulling them and her undergarments all the way down and setting them aside. Brienne felt a moment of awkwardness lying there completely naked but then she looked at Sansa’s face. The way her eyes greedily took in Brienne’s gleaming white body erased all doubt and shame. 

Sansa’s gentle hands rested one on each of Brienne’s thighs. “Open up for me, dear one. I want to taste you.” She slowly eased Brienne’s legs open so her pussy was exposed and open. She licked her tongue agonizingly slowly up each of Brienne’s thighs. Brienne couldn’t contain a grunt.

“Please, Sansa, do it now. I’ve waited too long for this.” 

“Patience,” Sansa said wickedly as she teased a finger through Brienne’s pubic hair, winding agonizingly close to her opening. “We have time this time.” She slipped her finger into Brienne. “So wet, my dear, you want this so badly don’t you?”

“Yes… yes, please, Sansa.” 

Sansa smiled, removed her finger and lowered her head to Brienne’s pussy. Her graceful tongue began to lick inside and all around. Brienne had never felt something so astonishing. Her heart was pounding and she felt the pressure building up. She could not control herself now. As Sansa’s tongue found the little nub at the top of her labia she squirmed and thrashed and cried out. 

Sansa began licking faster, more rhythmically. Brienne could feel the wave of pleasure rising up in her till she could control it no more and she collapsed into an orgasm. Her eyes blurred and her whole body shook with pleasure, a scream echoing on the stone walls.

Sansa lifted her head and wiped her chin. “That was… I haven’t… wow. You taste heavenly . You are so beautiful.” She said catching her breath. 

She lay beside Brienne who was quite unable to move. Her whole body tingled and the spots in her vision were only just starting to shrink. 

**Sansa**

She lay on her back beside a completely naked and incredibly gorgeous Brienne. Starting to breathe properly again she sat up and began to work on the clasps and buttons of her skirt. Why were her clothes so complicated? 

Finally naked she lay back down beside Brienne. She shifted over to her side so she could take Brienne’s body in again. She was trying to memorize every single freckle and hair. 

Sansa wanted to kick stupid Bran in the face. She had survived so much cruelty, horrible men, and when she finally found a person who made her feel good, they had to part. It was terribly unfair. Partly because that man’s words haunted her “if you think this ends happily, you haven’t been paying attention.” She wanted him to be wrong. She wanted a world where she could sleep in with her lover and wake up for a walk in the woods, where there were no white walkers, no rival armies to terrorize them. 

These violent men had created a world with no happy endings. She wanted her world to be happy.  With lovers united instead of ripped apart by fire and steel. What was the use of being Queen if her hope for her country – peace and happiness - was not even possible for her? 

“Let’s not think about the future right now.” Brienne had noticed her miserable look and leaned over to stroke her cheek. “Let’s just enjoy the moments we have.”

“Of course, my Knight. I have already enjoyed quite a lot of you.” She giggled like a school girl.

Brienne's eyes roamed over her body. “Yes you have, but it is my turn now.” She gently shifted Sansa so she was on her back. The look of wonder mixed with lust on Brienne’s face made Sansa want to both cry and smile. They were both so new to this – consensual sex, with anyone, it felt so powerful. 

Brienne climbed astride Sansa and leaned down to kiss her. Feeling Brienne’s tongue push into her mouth could have finished Sansa off right there. She moaned in delight around Brienne’s tongue. Brienne gently lowered herself down so their bodies pressed together but held herself up enough so as not to crush Sansa. She couldn’t take it, Brienne managed to be passionate and forceful but always took great care for Sansa’s desires and her comfort. How was this woman even real? 

No one had been so careful with Sansa in or out of bed. The feeling of Brienne’s smooth warm skin against hers made her moan in pleasure. She moved against Brienne needing friction. Brienne responded by moving against her. Her hand slid down, skimming over one of Sansa’s breasts and still lower to her waste. Sansa was panting now and squirming. She knew she wouldn’t last long. She had almost come whilst licking Brienne. “I’m so close” she breathed out.

Brienne grinned at her. Her fingers began to play in Sansa’s pubic hair, gently grazing the skin below. “Do you want me inside you?” She asked with a wicked twinkle in her eye. 

Sansa groaned, “Are you getting revenge? I want you inside me immediately. I can’t… ugh.. I can’t wait. Fuck me now Brienne.” She thrust her groin up hoping to prod Brienne to move quicker. But she evilly moved her finger away and began stroking back and forth on her stomach. 

“Maybe a little payback. Maybe to stretch this out to give you longer memories. Or so I can memorize you writhing on your back, hair disheveled, calling out my name in ecstasy.” 

“Oh Brienne, please, I need this, I… ugh… please.” Finally Brienne slid not one but two fingers into Sansa, she cried out in need and pleasure. “Thank you! Yes oh please fuck me.” 

Brienne began to work her fingers in and out of Sansa, and with her thumb she began to rhythmically stroke the hood of Sansa’s clit. Sansa thrust against her hand in time with her, the pressure building throughout her body her hands gripping the sheets for dear life. 

She tried to hold on to make this last, to memorize the look of filthy concentration on Brienne’s face and she finger fucked her. Her breathing was shallow and she felt tingling creeping through her body. Brienne leaned down and took one of her breasts in her mouth and began to gently suck and then lick the nipple. It was too much and Sansa’s orgasm crashed into her. She screamed even louder than Brienne had as she arched her back and trembled. Brienne withdrew as Sansa’s body became too sensitive. They both lay back on the bed trying to catch their breath. Brienne’s hand slid down and found Sansa’s. They lay there holding each other’s hands. 

*****************

Light started to creep into Brienne's chamber. Sansa snuggled in closer to Brienne who's sleeping arm was wrapped around her. She didn't want to get up yet. Didn't want to face saying goodbye to Brienne. Saying goodbye to Jon and especially Arya had been hard enough. But neither felt like they were a part of her like Brienne did. 

She was a survivor, she had lived through and thrived in spite of worse than this. But it felt impossible to go on ruling, doing everyday things without Brienne standing, if not at her side, slightly behind her, hand resting on her sword hilt, ready to step in if Sansa needed her. Brienne started to stir beside her.

"Did you sleep ok, dear one?" Sansa said smiling as she played with a strand of Brienne's hair.

Brienne gifted her with the most beatific smile. "I have not slept so well in months."

Sansa smiled sadly, "I have to get up, we leave soon. But I don't want to!" she buried her face against Brienne’s side.

Brienne stroked Sansa's hair. "I know my love. I can't bear this. I feel like a part of my body is being ripped away."

Sansa lifted her head, suddenly alert. "Did you say 'love'?"

Brienne smiled shyly. "Yes, is that alright? I know it is soon but I know my heart. I love you more than I could have thought possible."

"I feel the same. You feel like you are a part of you. I love you. One last kiss before I am ripped away from you?" 

They began to kiss both trying to focus on the lips and mouths and spit and not to think about how this could be their last kiss or even the last time they saw each other.

**Brienne**

After Sansa had dressed and left, Brienne hardly knew what to do with herself. She laconically dressed and sat on the bed. What was even the point of leaving her room?

When she heard the knock on the door she assumed it was Podrick. She considered not answering, she couldn't really bear the way he would look at her so meaningfully, put a hand on her shoulder and say, "How are you, *really *?" But she had forgotten to lock her door after Sansa left and it creaked open and Tyrion stuck his head part way in.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes, what is it?" She said all business-like.

He walked in and stood before her. "Why didn't you mention your relationship to Lady Sansa?"

Well that was blunt. She hardly knew what to say. Was he mad? Did he come to shame her about it? What was the point? It was over basically.

"I..." 

"Do you think I'm a monster?" he demanded. "I like order, I like smart people who can deal with complicated problems without losing their head. I obviously want the best people for my team. But Brienne, I am not a home wrecker for goodness sake. I make decisions based on the information I have. If I don't have pieces of information, how can I act on it?"

She was very confused now. "Um so…..?"

"Bloody Podrick just came to me and called me all sorts of nasty names, accused me of ripping apart the truest of lovers in all of the Seven Kingdoms."

Oh bless Podrick's ridiculous meddling ways.

"You mean?? You don't mind? You don't think it's wrong?"

"I don't particularly care except that I am nostalgically interested in my ex-wife's happiness and *you* seem to be a key factor in that." He paused, "You don't have to stay here, obviously. Go be with her, make her happy. Call your ridiculous puppy Podrick off."

"Oh! Thank you Tyrion! You will find another Captain, I am sure of it!"

"Well don't just sit there, go after her! I don't want to get blamed for you missing her."

Brienne ran as fast as she could. As she got to the gates Sansa was speaking to Bran about something in front of her carriage.

"Sansa!" Brienne called out nearly out of breath. She stopped just in front of them, doubling over to catch her breath. Sansa looked at her in surprise and then looked at Bran in annoyance.

"Branwell Stark! Could you for once just say a declarative sentence with information in it? Like, 'Sansa, wait here, Brienne is coming with something important to say.' instead of, " the time is not right." or some vague nonsense like that."

Bran just stared placidly back at her. Sansa rolled her eyes.

" My Lady... I... Well Tyrion and I just spoke and... He wants you to be happy. It's ok, I don't have to stay!"

" Oh Brienne! But how did he?? Wait, is this Podrick's work?" Brienne found it charming how Sansa pretended to be irritated by Podrick all the time. "That goofy, wonderful meddler!"

"Isn't he though?" Brienne grinned.

"And you, she looked at Bran. You couldn't have said this earlier? Oh 'the promise must be released. There must be choice'" she said mimicking Bran's laconic speech patterns. "How about, 'just tell everyone you're in love and then no one will care and you can be together' ????"

Bran shrugged.

Sansa turned back to Brienne. "Will you be the Captain of my Queen's Guard? And my companion? My lover and my wife?"

Brienne could barely speak as tears of joy filled her eyes. "Yes. My love. I never want to be apart from you again."

And then Sansa was in her arms. They were kissing passionately. Bran looked placidly back at them unconcerned. Up on the battlements Podrick yelled out, "Yes!!!! You kiss that Queen Ser B!!!"

Sansa pulled away and looked at Brienne. "Do we have to bring him?" she said looking up to where Podrick was doing a celebration dance.

"My Lady, without him you would be sitting alone in a carriage and I would be listening to Bron talk about rebuilding brothels."

"Alright. Fine. You know I can't ever say no to you?"

"Nor I you."

"I love you." 

"I love you.”

As the carriage made its way to Winterfell Brienne watched the forest slide by. Sansa had fallen asleep on her shoulder and all seemed right with the world. No doubt there would be crises and trouble - this was Westeros afterall. But Sansa would be a just and compassionate ruler. Brienne yawned and found herself, for the first time in a long time, feeling completely at peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this work! I have a longer one that is Arya Stark / Yara Greyjoy but I am a bit nervous to post it because I wrote Arya waaay differently than she is in the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked chapter 1!


End file.
